Reef
"Reef" (real name: Leslie) is one of the six main characters in Stoked. He loves to surf, and learned how to do so on yearly family vacations around the world. He received his nickname, Reef, by "eating coral" on a surfing trip to Australia. He is very outgoing and over-the-top, even getting to the point where every reaction of his is an overreaction. It is also very common for him to get himself in trouble. He is easily distracted, especially by girls, shown when he split a surfboard in two and fell on his face while watching a blonde girl on the beach. Reef comes from Muskoka District Municipality, Ontario. In a phone conversation with his friend Moe in "Waves of Cheese", Moe told Reef that they are shooting the surfing movie Break Point 5 at a Muskoka motel. Reef became friends with Broseph and Johnny almost immediately, though he made an enemy in Fin when he said boys are better at surfing than girls. He was made the surfing instructor at the hotel, a job which Fin wanted. He seems to find fun in teasing Fin on a regular basis, although he also seems to have a crush on her. At one point in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!", Reef asks Johnny if he thinks Fin is "into him". Johnny, upon seeing Fin glaring at Reef, says he doesn't think so. Curiously enough, Reef is only ever seen flirting with blonde girls after that since Fin is a blonde. Fin and Reef later come very close to kissing in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High". He stubbornly refused to submit to the senior staff's torment at Grom initiation and became determined to find The Office himself. After being thrown into the hotel lobbyquarium by Ripper and Lance, however, he finally agreed to do what they said. See also *Reef-Fin Relationship *Reef-Lo Relationship *Reef-George Ridgemount Conflict Trivia *Reef´s counterpart is Duncan from the Total Drama series and Jonesy from 6teen right down to Jonesy's personality (including his overconfidence, arrogance, bravado and tendency toward being a braggart). *At the end of the theme song in the opening montage, Reef is seen to have his arm around Fin, and she leans into him, which implies a future relationship between the two. This changes in Season Two, when Fin is shown standing apart from Reef, over on the opposite side of the group shot in the last scene of the montage, while Lo is now standing in Fin's original spot and is holding hands with Reef. This suggests that Fin and Reef may be on the outs and that a new relationship between Lo and Reef is beginning as of the second season premiere. For more on this topic, see Reef-Fin Relationship and Reef-Lo Relationship. *According to his profile on Teletoon, Reef idolizes Ty for hooking up with hot guests. *Reef has three running gags through the series. One of them is that his friend Moe will call him and tell Reef how awesome his summer is when Reef is not doing well. Another one is Reef will loose his pants and accidentally shows his "boys." As of the first season, Reef is shown to have his pants down more than any other character. His other more commonly seen gag is a certain seagull will poop on Reef's head. *His parents are either divorced or his mom is a widow, since she went on a date with the Kahuna. *He beat Tuna McGillis in Mini Grom Sectionals when they were kids. *Reef's surfboard is red with a bull's skull on it. However when he broke that surfboard in half, he got a red and white surfboard. *He is the tallest in the group not including his hair. *Reef is the strongest in the group. *He was assigned the job of surfing instructor in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!". *According to Fin, Reef's favorite color is eight. *According to Kahuna his favourite food is fish tacos *In his Teletoon profile, it implies that he will quit his job at one point and later beg to get it back. *He calls his mother "Moms". *His hair is the most important thing to him, as shown in "Mr. Wahine" where Ripper and Lance were going to shave his head and he said anything but the hair. *Reef is shown to be a sexist, as he claims men are better then women at surfing and other things but he was shown defending women in "Mr. Wahine". *Reef tried to take Chillaxland by winning a surf contest, but lost and had to eat fish guts with his team (Johnny, Snack Shack and Wipeout). *It is revealed in "Charging into the Night" that Reef is afraid of the dark, which is backed up in "Penthouse of Horror". *He and Tuna McGillis have competed against each other in surfing competitions since they were kids. *In "Groms Gone Wild!", Reef said that he hacked Kianu Kole's profile on the computer but is more likely that he had Johnny let him see his profile. *Reef's iPhone is red. *Reef apparently likes hot-dogs/weenies. *Reef owns a red laptop. *Reef wears red wristbands, one on each wrist, all the time. *Reef's tattoo is on the back of his phone. *Reef used to have braces, indicated by an image shown on his surfboard in "A Boy Named Leslie" made by his mother. *Reef used to sleep with a stuffed pig. *His mom did not know that he had a tattoo until "A Boy Named Leslie." *He does not like George Ridgemount because of George's bratty personality. He slammed George to the ground twice on two separate occasions; in "Reef And That Evil Totem", Reef took George to the waterfall and threatened to throw him over it when George refused to give back a mini-totem that was cursing Reef, and in "A Boy Named Leslie", he grabbed George and faked being nice to him and George called him "squid". After Reef's mom walked away, he slammed George onto the suitcases on Broseph's luggage carrier. *One of Reef's pet names is "Reefcakes", as said by Lo in "Grumpy Old Brahs". Fin called him "Reef Cake". *Reef reveals he can play saxophone in "My Fair Leslie". *Reef gets second place in the boys' category in the Gromfest surfing competition. He finishes two-tenths of a point below Fin, who wins in the girls' category. *Reef becomes bald in "Grom Fest". Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild! *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *A Prank Too Far *Brofinger *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Sick Day *Channel Surfers *Grommy the Vampire Slayer *Grumpy Old Brahs *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *The Boardy Brotherhood *Safety Last *Clinging in the Rain *My Fair Leslie *Browatch *Bad Sports *(500) Days of Bummer *The Reefinator *Dirty Little Secret, Nerdy Little Secrets *Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat *To Catch a Reef *Surfer's Got Talent *Groms on Strike *Heartbreak Hotel *All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance *Grom Fest Gallery See /gallery Category:Characters Category:Groms Category:Club Bro Category:Reef's Family Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Redheads Category:Teenagers